


Jinxed

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Beaches, Drama, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are doing their best to enjoy their Florida vacation despite a few problems, but it seems as if they’re jinxed.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 4





	Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 150: Alarm at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Vacations were supposed to be relaxing but this one was proving a bit hit and miss. First there’d been the hurricane, which had kept Dee and Ryo inside their hotel for the first two days, then there was Dee’s sunburn, caused by him not bothering to read the label on his bottle of suntan lotion, and now…

The sun was shining brightly and most of the detritus left by the storm had been cleared away so they’d decided to leave their hotel, heading to the nearby beach for a change of scene. They’d bought ice creams and were enjoying them as they strolled unhurriedly along the sand, looking for a good spot not too close to other people but not too far from the water’s edge.

Dee had taken his sunglasses off and had them dangling by the earpiece from one hand; after their earlier mishaps and bad luck it looked like their vacation was finally starting to hit its stride, until Ryo caught an uncomfortably familiar smell drifting on the light breeze blowing in off the sea.

He looked around, trying to locate the source; it didn’t take long.

“Dee? I don’t want to alarm you, but I think you’re on fire.”

“Yeah? I think you’re hot too.” Dee flashed a grin at his lover.

“No, seriously, your pants…”

The scent of smoke reached Dee’s nose and he looked down.

“Shit!” Still clutching his ice cream, Dee bolted towards the sea, trailing smoke and yelling for people to get out of his way. “Guy on fire comin’ through!”

Seeing him bearing down on them billowing smoke, everyone in his path scattered in alarm. Unfortunately for Dee, running only served to fan the flames and with a small popping sound the leg of his chinos ignited. Thankfully by then he was almost at the water’s edge and as he plunged into the shallows he sat down, small breakers lapping over his leg and putting him out in a brief hiss of steam.

Ryo caught up just as Dee regained his feet, dripping wet. He had to cover his mouth to smother his laughter; the expression on Dee’s face was priceless, indignation warring with disbelief.

“What the fuck happened?” Dee turned to his partner, displaying the hole in his pants and the charred edge of his shorts underneath. “I know it’s hot out but I’ve ever spontaneously combusted before!”

“Um…” Ryo finally managed to get his amusement under control, reminding himself that Dee could’ve been badly hurt. “I think it might have been your sunglasses.”

Dee scowled at the offending object. “Damned cheap things! If I hadn’t accidentally left my good pair at home I’d’ve never bought ‘em!” It had seemed a waste of money to splash out on another expensive pair just for a few days’ use, but now he had cause to regret his decision.

“Are you okay?”

“A little singed around the edges.” Remembering his ice cream Dee licked at it contemplatively, shaking his head. “This vacation’s jinxed.”

The End


End file.
